Une nuit de Jeu
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Deux POV : Kanda & Lavi. L'histoire d'une nuit d'amour raconté d'après leurs pensées. Un Kanda naïf et solitaire, un Lavi calculateur et égoïste : Qu'elle histoire ces deux personnages vont-ils nous donné ? Un Yuvi un peu yaoi que shonen-aï mais mignon.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !!

Cette fois-ci, ce sont des POV de Kanda et Lavi. Tout petit mais si mignon. ^^

Bref, juste l'histoire d'une de leur nuit.^^ Pas besoin d'expliquer plus, vous verrez par vous-même de quoi il en retourne.

**Une nuit de jeu**

POV Kanda

J'étais dans le bureau de Komui, écoutant celui-ci à faire son petit topo sur ma future mission comme à chaque briefing. Cependant, il s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase et je levais ma tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je vis alors qu'il était en train de faire un grand sourire à Lenalee qui venait de rentrer dans la salle pour lui apporter son café. Je soupirais et me levais, certain que la discussion n'allait pas aller plus loin pour la journée. Alors que j'arrivais à la porte, j'entendis la voix de Komui.

« Au fait ! Tu partiras avec Lavi et dans 2 jours le temps qu'il se repose. »

Il manquait plus que ça. Une mission avec Lavi. Je passais la porte sans répondre et vit Bookman, suivit de Lavi qui se dirigeaient vers moi et donc, vers le bureau de Komui. Je commençais à marcher et m'attendais à entendre ce stupide prénom sortir de la bouche de Lavi, cependant, il n'y eut aucun bruit. Il passa à côté de moi sans me parler, sans me regarder alors que même Bookman m'avait salué. Un peu surpris, je ne laissai rien paraître et je continuais mon chemin pour arriver à la cafétéria où je vis le groupe d'exorciste sur une table. J'ai pris la peine d'aller quelques tables plus loin malgré les appels de Chaoji et Miranda et j'ai commencé à manger. Lorsque je vis Bookman entrer dans la salle sans Lavi, je finis rapidement mon assiette puis sortit de la pièce en remerciant brièvement Jerry. Je parti en direction de ma chambre et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis un rouquin allongé sur mon lit. Je soupirais. Ca devenait une habitude. Je m'approchais du lit et m'asseyais sur le bord.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais encore ici ? » demandais-je le vis bouger et finalement, je pu apercevoir son visage. Il me regardait avec son œil fatigué et je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Cependant, j'ai à peine pu réaliser ce qu'il se passer que je m'étais retrouvé sous lui. Je vis un sourire sur son visage et je réalisai que je m'étais fait avoir une fois de plus. Quel acteur talentueux il était parfois et quel abruti je fais de continuer à m'inquiéter pour lui alors que c'est toujours la même chose. Il approcha sa tête de mon oreille.

« Je suis fatigué. » me murmura-t-il sur un ton enfantin.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là alors ? » répondais-je, légèrement irrité par ma propre naïveté. Malheureusement, j'ai très vite perdu mon assurance. En effet, le contact de la langue de Lavi sur mon cou m'avait totalement raidi.

« C'est très simple. Comme tu m'as ignoré tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une forte envie de jouer. » m'avoua-t-il avec une voix chaude et joyeuse tout en passant sa main sous ma chemise pour caresser mon torse. Comme envouté, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser ou de lui répondre que lui aussi il m'avait ignoré et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je pris part au baiser avec passion. Et voilà, comme d'habitude, il se pointait dans ma chambre sans prévenir et obtenait ce qu'il voulait grâce à la ruse. Ce jeu allait-il prendre fin un jour ? Ca, je n'en savais rien et sur le moment présent, la seule pensée qui était dans mon esprit, c'était de profiter de ce merveilleux instant avec Lavi. Je mis mes bras dans son dos et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de mon torse, laissant, par la même occasion, une marque de son passage. Il continua ces gestes affectifs pendant au moins 10 minutes, en n'oubliant pas d'enlever un seul de mes vêtements. Cependant, il arrêta tout ça un peu trop tôt pour moi car j'aurais préféré ressentir la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau encore une fois. Il m'embrassa, comme pour me prévenir de ce qui allait se passer et je ressentis une légère douleur qui me fit pousser un cri de douleur qui fit sourire Lavi. Et merde ! Il faut que je fasse plus attention. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois... Mes ces pensées disparurent rapidement lorsque je vis le visage de Lavi devenir légèrement rouge et sérieux. Au même moment, je ressentis une autre douleur qui me fis accentuer ma prise sur la chemise de Lavi, faisant ainsi se rapprocher nos deux corps. Je pus ainsi poser mes lèvres sur son cou et lui laisser ma marque à mon tour avant de l'embrasser plusieurs fois dans le cou. Mais très rapidement, il baissa la tête et m'obligea à lever la mienne pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur les miennes une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il esquissa un sourire et je ressentis une dernière douleur qui me fis pousser un cri que j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir étouffer. Les joues rouges de plaisir, elles rougirent encore plus lorsque Lavi posa ses lèvres sur mon front pour y déposer un bisou, comme si il voulait me féliciter. Il posa sa tête sur le haut de mon torse en fermant les yeux et pris une mèche de mes cheveux avec laquelle il commença à jouer tranquillement jusqu'à ce que j'entende un murmure qui me fis rougir encore plus que je l'étais.

« Yuu, je t'aime. » avait-il dit sur un ton tendre et chaud. Pourquoi il disait toujours ces mots lorsqu'on avait fini ? Pourquoi après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et pas en même temps ? Eprouvait-il un plaisir à me voir rougir de plus en plus ? Je n'avais aucune idée des réponses à ces questions à chaque fois que je passais la nuit avec lui et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir encore et encore à chaque fois qu'il les prononcer. Je ne pouvais pas retenir ce sentiment de plaisir qui me faisait rougir encore plus que tout le reste.

Es-ce... que c'est ça... ce qu'on appelle l'Amour ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Une nuit de Jeu**

POV Lavi

Il était 5 heures et demi lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à cause d'un bruit de draps. A ce moment là, je vis Yuu en train de mettre sa chemise blanche et il avait déjà eu le temps d'enfiler son pantalon noir de style asiatique qu'il portait tout le temps lors de ses entraînements. Je fis une moue triste lorsqu'il termina de boutonner sa chemise et émit un peu grognement de mécontentement. Il se tourna vers moi et vit que j'étais réveillé avec un regard surpris et profond à la fois.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » me demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement douce. Je dis bien légèrement car, bien que j'ai ressentis de la tendresse envers moi, il y avait toujours cette petite partie de lui qui était désagréable. Enfin, si cette partie n'existais pas, ça ne serait plus Yuu et c'est comme ça que je l'aime : Un petit peu ronchon. ^^

« D'une certaine manière, oui. Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire pour te faire pardonner ? » demandais-je comme un enfant gâté. Je l'entendis soupirais et j'affichais un grand sourire.

« Je suis pressé et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer alors tu te passeras d'une quelconque excuse. » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et sans me lancer un seul regard.

Et voilà, il faisait son timide encore une fois. A chaque fois qu'on faisait l'amour, il s'éloigner de moi le lendemain. C'était toujours la même chose pourtant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours supporté ses crises d 'égoïsme pourtant… Aujourd'hui, un étrange sentiment d'énervement s'empara de moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il parte comme ça. Peut-être était-ce les répercutions de ma mission. Après tout, elle avait été horrible : plusieurs civils étaient morts, des akumas s'étaient enfuis et Jiji s'était fait blessé par mon incompétence. Je me souviens très bien que hier, j'avais été sur les nerfs toute la journée et que ça avait été la première raison pour laquelle je voulais voir Yuu… pour tout oublier et ne penser qu'à lui. Oui, je voulais rester à ses côtés et me sentir mieux. Alors il est normal que je perde patience si la raison de ma présence ici parte sans rien dire, n'es-ce pas ? Oui, c'est normal. C'est pour cela que lorsque je l'ai vu en train d'ouvrir la porte, je me suis levé rapidement et précipité vers lui pour mettre ma main sur la porte pour la refermé et par la même occasion, piégé Yuu en mettant mes deux bras des deux côtés de sa tête.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fou ?!! » hurla-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je vis son regard changé en quelques secondes lorsqu'il me fit face. Je ne savais pas quelle tête je faisais à cet instant mais si elle reflétait ce que je ressentais, je pense qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris. Mon esprit était tiraillé entre la colère que je ressentais pour avoir foiré ma mission et mon envie de serré Yuu contre moi et de ne pas le laisser partir.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ton entraînement pour aujourd'hui ? Après tout, tu m'as ignoré hier et j'étais vraiment triste. » dis-je en faisant une tête triste. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas avoir facilement cette fois-ci.

« Tu sais que mon entraînement est très important et hier, tu es le premier à m'avoir ignoré ! Je te rappelle que c'est toujours toi qui me saute dessus en criant ce stupide prénom ! » m'avait-il répondu sur un ton assuré. Je dois avoué que la deuxième partie était vraie : il ne m'avait pas ignoré et je le savais très bien mais je voulais le voir au pied du mur. Je voulais qu'il s'en veuille et qu'il reste avec moi. Mais bon, comme cela ne semble pas fonctionné, il va falloir utilisé une autre tactique.

« Et tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas empêcher d'y aller si je n'étais pas au bout du rouleau. » dis-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien pour le déstabiliser. Je vis ses joues rougir et j'esquissai un sourire victorieux : J'avais réussi. Je ramenais mes deux bras sur Yuu et l'entourais en mettant délicatement mes mains dans son dos pour le serré contre moi. Il s'accrocha à ma chemise déboutonner et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu joues avec moi tout le temps ? » me questionna-t-il avec une voix faible et désireuse. Je lui caressais les cheveux et murmurais un « Parce que je t'aime. » séducteur qui le fit légèrement trembler.

« Et toi Yuu ? Es-ce que tu m'aimes ? » chuchotais-je en souriant. Il leva la tête et me regarda quelques secondes avant de me dire « Ne dis pas mon prénom. » juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Quel tricheur ! Il ne répondra donc jamais à cette simple question de lui-même ? Tant pis, j'allais devoir lui faire avouer encore une fois. J'accentuais le baiser et le colla contre la porte par la même occasion. Il ne voulait pas me répondre ? Très bien. Il allait regretter de ne pas avoir dit ces mots dès le départ. J'affichais un sourire légèrement sadique en passant mes mains sous la chemise de Yuu.

Je ne le laisserais pas sortir de cette pièce tant qu'il ne les aura pas dit… même si cela doit être dans une poussé de plaisir.


End file.
